1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency flashlight, and more particularly to an emergency-flashlight having a flashlight body supported by a holder and a cap, designed to prevent the flashlight body from theft and loss.
2. Description of Related Art and Background of the Invention
Emergency flashlights are often kept in chests of drawers located within rooms, such as living rooms, without being held in a holder. Emergency flashlights are also constructed to be manually turned on during an emergency situation and to be manually turned off when not in use.
Emergency flashlights should be kept in readily visible locations for prompt use in the event of an emergency such as a power failure or disaster. However, emergency flashlights placed in an invisible location, such as the chest of drawers, are not readily useful in such emergencies. Even though a user may know the location of an emergency flashlight, it may be difficult for the user to readily find the flashlight in the event of an emergency. In addition, even if the user finds the flashlight, it may be impossible for the user to turn on the flashlights.